Right the Wrongs
by AnimeFreak1213
Summary: When Sakura starts 2 develop a hidden family bloodline trait she throws her world into dispair by holding the troubles of the village and her teammates on her own shoulders. Worse part is the Akastuki are after her for reasons to be explained. SasSak- Ita
1. Chapter 1

Right the wrongs

A Sasuke and Sakura Paring

**8/12/2007 (when I started it)**

Sasuke Uchiha just got home from a C-rank mission with Kakashi-sensei, Shino and Kiba. They had been gone for three months. They had to escort a prince to the land of waves and protect him until his marriage to a princess from the land of snow was acceptable to the public. Some people hired ninjas to assassinate the prince so they were tired the whole time. Finally getting away from his fan girls a 12 year old girl with pink hair and wide forehead came running down the street with two books in her hand, bumped into him and dropped the books. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said picking up one of the books. He picked up the other book and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said taking it from him. She looked up at him.

"Hello Sakura," he said.

"Sasuke your home. Oh crap I got to get home," she said looking at her watch and waved good-bye and sprinted to her house. Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl ran out of sight and turned to leave. Until a shrilling scream rang about his ears he turned to see a loud blonde pounce on his back.

"WELCOME BACK." He yelled

"Naruto get off me," Sasuke said coldly ripping Naruto off.

"Met Sakura already?" he asked looking in the direction she ran.

"Her father died when you were on a mission." Naruto looked at Sasuke as they heard a loud shriek and yelling coming from Sakura's house.

* * *

Sasuke tumbled into the room as he saw his brother, Itachi, with Sakura in his arms.

"You're not taking me over my dead body!" she screamed, Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Sakura dead in Itachi's arms.

"That can be arranged," Itachi said glaring at her. Sakura glared back, she would never do that if she knew who it really was.

'What does he want with her?' Sasuke thought as he attacked; kunai in his hand, at Itachi.

"Foolish little brother you can't beat me," he said as Sasuke lunged at him with a kunai knife. Naruto ran into the room as Sakura fell to the ground from Itachi's arms.

"Sakura," he yelled as he leaped to her side.

"Naruto please help him," she begged. Sasuke flung himself at Itachi as Naruto pounded Itachi's head to the floor. Sasuke pulled another knife out of his pocket. Sakura threw a knife at him and it hit him, she screamed as his body turned into a log in a puff of smoke.

"He got away using the replacement justu," Naruto said as he turned to Sakura, "You alright."

Sasuke took her home and stayed there as she fell asleep to make sure that Itachi didn't come back.

_"Please take me with you," she begged as he turned his back to her. _

_"If you go I will scream and…." He disappeared and reappeared behind her. _

_"Sakura," he said, "Thank you," __Sasuke hit her on the neck and knocked her out. He caught her and laid her on the bench. _

_"I will become stronger so I can protect you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I love you," _

She woke up and saw Sasuke asleep on her desk chair. She weakly got out of her bed and walked to the mirror to see the damage that the man in the black cloak had made. She screamed as she saw that her eyes were blood red. Sasuke burst in as her eyes went back to normal.

"Sasuke my eyes," Sakura cried. She fell to her knees and held her head.

* * *

"Sensei, this morning I looked into the mirror and my eyes were red what does this mean?" Sakura asked as she pulled him aside from helping Naruto.

"Why what happened," Kakashi asked as she looked away.

"I had a strange dream about something. I was begging some person not to leave the village but he disappeared and reappeared behind me and knocked me out," she didn't want to tell him what happened next.

"Well this happens when an heir to the Haruno clan is developing their special bloodline trait," Kakashi said without looking up from his book, "and it seems that you are already starting to develop it."

"What is it called?" Sakura asked.

"Only the Haruno clan knows." He answered as Naruto dashed over.

"Want to get some ramen after Sensei is done helping me?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered as she looked at Sasuke trying to pull a kunai knife from a tree. Sakura giggled as she walked over to help him.

* * *

"Mom what is our special bloodline trait," Sakura asked her mother as she helped her pull out a box from under the stairs.

"Well it is called Sakungan. When you start to develop it you see the worst future moments of your life. The first stage allows us to see our past or future in another's point of view or our own. The second stage can get so powerful that you could actually control the mind of others. But you are just developing it though. To activate the second one you have to master the first and so on," her mother replied, "the Akatsuki are after it so you have to be very careful. So stay close to Naruto and you will be alright."

There was a knock at the door as Sakura's eyes went blood red.

_The strange sanin extended his neck and bit Sasuke on the neck and a str__ange mark appeared on his neck._

"_Sasuke, what have you done to Sasuke," Sakura yelled at the sanin. _

_"I just gave him a little parting gift," the sanin said as Sasuke fell to the ground; _

_"Sasuke will seek me out and desire my power. In the meantime I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you have possessed." The sanin sank into the tree branch he was standing on laughing_

"Mom can you change your future visions?" Sakura asked as her mother went to answer the door.

"Yes but it is very difficult you have to know when and where they occur," her mother answered, "What do you want?" The door slammed as Sakura's mother burst into the hall, "Sakura run."

"Why?" Sakura asked as she stood up obediently.

"They are here to take you," her mother answered as a kunai knife stabbed her in the side.

"MOTHER!!" Sakura screamed as two figures appeared in the door way. She turned and fled from the home she one knew.

* * *

**Ok so good Bad or what. Please leave good comments and some Ideas I am getting writer's block.**

**AnimeFreak1213 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stopped at the entrance of the Uchiha clan's part of the village. She started to cry as she ran through the homes that were one inhabited by the Uchihas.

"Sakura what are you doing here in the middle of the night," came a cold voice from behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke holding a bag of groceries. She turned around again and ran away crying. Sasuke dropped the bag on his porch and took off after her. It was easy to catch her. When he did Sakura fought back like her life depended on it. He finally wrestled her to the ground to make her sit still.

'This is very awkward why she is like this,' Sasuke thought as she struggled to free her self with all of her energy she had left. She stopped and looked up into his onyx eyes with her teary ones.

"Please help me," she begged.

"Why should I," he asked coldly.

"Those people killed my mother the only family I have left. I don't know what to do. She said that they were after me and they killed her in front of me. You have to help me. That man with the red eyes he tried to take me before in my house," She whispered. Sasuke was speech less

* * *

'The Akatsuki are after Sakura and not Naruto. Why?' Sasuke thought as he got off of her and pulled her up.

"Hello, sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life," their perverted teacher said pulling a book from his pocket.

"YEAH RIGHT YOU LIAR," Naruto screamed at him.

"I know it is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the chunin exams all three of you. These are the application forums," he handed them three sheets of paper.

"Application forums?" Sakura asked.

"You're repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary it is up to each of you. If you don't feel ready you can wait till next year," and with that he disappeared.

"Forget it I can't do it," Sakura said tears running down her checks, "I can't even beat Naruto." Suddenly her eyes transformed from her emerald green to a blood red.

"Glad you came Sakura for your sake and the others," Kakashi said

"Huh?" all three of them said.

"

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That is the way it has always been." Kakashi answered.

"But sensei, you said that the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."Sakura threw back at him.

"That is right I did," Kakashi said calmly.

"Was that a lie," Sakura asked.

"Sort of. It is an individual choice but it affects all of the squad. I didn't tell you before cause I didn't want the others pressuring you. At the same time I didn't want you to oblige to participate cause any feeling you might have had for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to your decision of your own free will," Kakashi reassured her.

"Wait a minute you mean if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them..." Kakashi cut her off, "then it would have been the end of the line if you hadn't come along I couldn't have let the others through. But it is a silent point you're all here and for the right reasons,"

"Sakura," Naruto yelled, "Your eyes." Sakura quickly turned around and bumped into Sasuke. She looked up into the dark cold eyes and pushed him aside. She ran down a path until she bumped into a person wearing a black jumpsuit and a hood with two spiky things on the sides of them. She fell to the ground trying to muffle her sobs.

"Well look at what we have here," he said as he picked her up by the neck.

She screamed "Put me down please," her tear stained face turning red.

"Kankuro leave the girl alone," the girl behind him said.

"Come on Temari can't I have some fun," he asked.

"Fine whatever," She answered. Sakura looked at him and he squeezed harder as she kicked his arm and tried to hurt him. She cried harder as he punched her in the stomach and he was laughing.

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 2 working on 3 so enjoy **

**AnimeFreak1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly he dropped her and she laid there gasping for breath. As she looked up as a pile of sand came rushing over to pull her to her feet. Sakura looked up to the tree branch to see a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back staring at her. She felt uneasy as she heard a shout from none other than the blonde haired teammate.

"Sakura your eyes what happened," he stopped as he saw the sand engulf her entire body and lift her to her feet. She staggered and fell back only to be caught by Sasuke. Still gasping for breath she pulled herself out of his arms and looked up at the boy. He was looking at her.

'This girl is different than others I should keep my eye on her.' He jumped down from the tree and said,

'Gaara saved her does he have feelings?' Temari thought as she turned to leave.

"Kankuro do that again to a defenseless girl and I will kill you. Let's go," his voice was colder than Sasuke's and they turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked weakly.

"I am Gaara of the desert," he replied as she stood up straight and gazed at him. She turned around to leave when Naruto stopped her.

"Ok you are going to tell me what happened to your eyes on the bridge no matter what." He said as she stared at him and took off running. Naruto on her heels he conjured up five or six clones to help him. Sakura looked back as he sped up. She focused her chakra to the bottoms of her feet and sprang off of the rooftops.

'Man she is faster than I thought.' Naruto wailed in his head as he struggled to catch up.

* * *

Finally she got home after the incidents that had happened in her life these past three days. She had called the ambulance after Sasuke took her home last night. Her mother died in the hospital. Sakura was now an orphan along with Sasuke and Naruto. (Do you realize that if this had happened team 7 would all be orphans) She was told that her father had died. People wanted her for no reason. She sat on her balcony. 

'Can my life get any worse? I can never keep up with them. What is the point of going if I am not strong enough? But I have to go or they can't get pass Kakashi sensei,' she thought.

"Mother I will go for you and I will become a chunin just like you always wanted me to," Sakura said aloud as Naruto sprang into the roof.

"Caught you at last," he huffed as he fell off of the roof.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him onto the balcony. She stared at him and realized he was faking. Sakura turned around and ran.

"Dang I almost had her," he said as he sat up.

* * *

Two days before the chunin exams was the day that Hokage promised to help her with the Sakungan. 

"Ok I want you to focus on tomorrow," Lord Hokage said.

"Ok, Sakungan!" Sakura said as her eyes turned red.

Gai-sensei opened the doors and they walked through carrying Sakura. Only to be greeted by a ton of people that were more skilled and intelligent.

"Whoa what's this," Naruto said surprisingly. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he glared at them as they set her down. She just stood there and stared at them.

"Boy you have no idea how I have missed the good looks of yours Sasuke," A female voice rang out. Sakura turned to see Ino hugging Sasuke. She brushed it off and limped over to Shikamaru.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know why our sensei told us about it and we decided to come," he answered "And what happened to you?"

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke trying to pull Ino off. A boy walked up to Sakura and looked at her.

"My name is Kabuto, and yours would be," he said grinning.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"Well Sakura you must be a strong ninja since you come from the Haruno Clan," he asked as he pulled out a deck of cards, "I must write this down." Sakura knocked them out of his hand.

"You are a traitor get out of our village," Sakura said.

"What are you talking about little girl. I belong in this village see my headband," he pointed to his forehead.

"Yeah right," Sakura walked over, did a few hand signs and tapped his forehead, "Kai." It turned into a sound headband.

"Whoa that was really weird," Sakura said as she came back to reality.

"What did you see?" the Hokage asked.

"I saw us walk through the doors to the chunin exams and a guy named Kabuto asked me my name and told me that I must be a strong ninja since I am from the Haruno Clan. I noticed that his headband had a genjustu on it and I took it off he was from the village hidden in the sound," Sakura took a breath, "And that was it,"

"Ok well lets try to look farther," the Hokage said. "Ok, Sakungan!"

"Ok you need to compress the chakra to perform medical ninjustu," a blonde woman said to a 14 year old Sakura. So she tried it on the injured rabbit in front of her and sure enough it worked.

"But what about super strength," Sakura asked the woman.

"You need to time your chakra precisely in order to gain super strength," the woman answered.

'I have got to try that sometime,' Sakura thought and said.

"I saw a woman and she was tutoring me on medical ninjustu. Well I wonder if I could try that some time."

"Well how about now," Hokage answered as he pulled out a small bird from his robe, "I found it on the steps today."

"Well ok here it goes, compress the chakra and," Sakura said as she reached out her hands as a green glow came from her hands. She held them over the bird and the bird flew out of the Hokage's hands and out the window.

"Wow first try," Sakura said proudly.

* * *

**Ok not alot this time but I had school to worry about so sorry about that.**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	4. Chapter 4

"Crap, stupid alarm clock. I have to be there," Sakura said aloud as she raced to the Academy and thought 'Or else Naruto and Sasuke can't get through.'

At the academy…..

"Where is she," Naruto whined, "she's never late. Maybe she is hurt or she got abducted by aliens."

"Or she is just needs to get away from you," Sasuke said coldly as Sakura burst through the doors panting heavily.

"SAKURA YOU'RE HERE," Naruto yelled as he gave her a bear hug. She ripped him off and looked at Sasuke; he looked back and noticed determination in her eyes and a lot of it. She took both Sasuke and Naruto's hands and led them to the table where you hand your applications in and handed them hers. And she turned and headed to room 301 before three o-clock.

* * *

"Please let us through," Ten Ten begged as she helped Lee up. Sakura walked by and turned to the door pushing her way through. She did a few hand signs. 

"Kai," she said tapping the sign "This is the second floor obviously." Sakura said as she forced her way out of the crowd listening to the gasps and murmuring. Sasuke and Naruto were in the back of the crowd as she finally got out. She grabbed their hands as a tap on her shoulder made her stop.

"My name is Rock Lee and you are Sakura right," said the boy. Sakura nodded as he held up a thumbs up, smiled, and asked, "Please be my girlfriend I vow to protect you with my life."

"I'm sorry but I can't," Sakura answered as he frowned, "but we can be good friends." Sakura smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the check. He blushed and held his hand to where she had kissed him and smiled even bigger. Sasuke looked madder than he could ever be and Naruto (We'll not go there).

"Hey you over here. What is your name," asked Lee's teammate Neji Hyuga.

'Man Sasuke gets all of the attention,' Naruto thought.

"It's common curtsey to give your own name before asking someone else's." Sasuke answered as Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him along with Naruto to the third floor.

"Don't pull me Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura let go and sent him crashing to the floor.

* * *

"Hey you with the attitude hold on," Lee called from the top of the staircase. Team 7 turned and looked at him as he jumped down. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight right here and right now I want to see if the Uchiha clan is as powerful as they say so I decided that you would be a good test for me," Lee said.

"Lee stop please," Sakura begged as she pulled Sasuke back.

Lee looked at her and said, "Sakura you are an angel sent from heaven."

"Huh," Sakura said as he winked and blew a little heart to her. She of course dodged it.

"That was a good move but lets see you dodge this," he blew three dozen more hearts to her as she pulled out a kunai knife and started to slice them in half.

"Lee I am sorry but I am not ready for a serious relationship right now I have a lot of things on my mind like this exam," Sakura said as she cut the last heart. She looked up to the ceiling as a tear rushed down her cheek and saw Itachi she screamed and took off running to the stairs.

"Leave me alone," she yelled as she bumped into a fish looking guy with a huge sword.

"My, my we have got a feisty one don't we," he said as he grabbed her hands.

"Put me down! Hey! Help me!" Sakura screamed as he pulled her over his shoulder.

"SAKURA!!!" Lee screamed as he dashed up the stairs with Sasuke and Naruto.

"You'll pay for this," Sakura yelled. She focused all of her chakra to her fist and landed it on the back of his head. He rammed into the wall as Itachi grabbed her. She kicked him on the side as the fish face ran at her. She jumped over him and threw shuriken at him. They missed him by a few centimeters. Itachi hit her on her back and she fell over just as Sasuke, Naruto and Lee got there. Lee took on the fish face and Naruto got Itachi. Sasuke took Sakura out of danger as he passed Gai-sensei, that was walking by, stepped in to help. Sasuke ran back over to help when the clock struck fifteen till 3.

"Why do they want Sakura?" Lee yelled as he dodged an attack. Sakura woke up and ran in to help.

"I don't know why but it seems pretty important," Gai yelled back.

"Why won't you leave me alone," Sakura screamed at Itachi. She punched the ground and made a small earth quake and Itachi fell down. She kicked the ground and pulled up a big boulder and thrust it at fish face. They disappeared and reappeared on the roof.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," fish face said.

"We need to wait, Kisame," Itachi said to him as he looked at the damage that little girl did.

Lee and Sasuke were hurt very badly. Naruto was out cold and Gai had a broken arm and rib. Sakura had a broken arm and leg and a large cut along her check and on her neck.

"I am so sorry this is all my fault if I wasn't born with this Sakungan you wouldn't be hurt," Sakura whispered as she limped over to Lee blood dripping the whole way. She did a few hand signs and they glowed as she put them over Lee's, Sasuke's, Naruto's and Gai's injuries and started to cry. She didn't bother to heal her own as she got up and limped to the door marked 301 as all three boys walked over and picked her up. Gai pushed the door open and let them in. Only to be greeted by a ton of people that were more skilled and intelligent.

"Whoa what's this," Naruto said surprisingly. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he glared at them as they set her down. She just stood there and stared at them.

"Boy you have no idea how I have missed the good looks of yours Sasuke," A female voice rang out. Sakura turned to see Ino hugging Sasuke.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know why our sensei told us about it and we decided to come," he answered "And what happened to you?" Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke trying to pull Ino off. A boy walked up to Sakura and looked at her and said,

"My name is Kabuto, and yours would be," he said grinning.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"Well Sakura you must be a strong ninja since you come from the Haruno Clan," he asked as he pulled out a deck of cards, "I must write this down." Sakura knocked them out of his hand and said,

"You are a traitor get out of our village."

"What are you talking about little girl. I belong in this village see my headband," he pointed to his forehead.

"Yeah right," Sakura walked over, did a few hand signs and tapped his forehead, "Kai." It turned into a sound headband.

"Well we have got someone with sharp eyes," Kabuto said as he slapped her across the check with the cut. She winced at the pain and fell to her knee. Tears streamed down her checks as she stood up and dangerously punched Kabuto in the face straight through the wall. Sasuke, Naruto and everyone else stared at her as she closed her eyes. She stood there and looked around to see everybody staring at her she winced at the pain again and fell to the ground. Ibiki walked in and saw her on the ground and canceled the exam when Gai walked over and told him what had happened and rushed out the door to catch the two criminals.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update I had to do housework, Homework, ETC... I need more reviews or I can't write any more so tell other people PLZ!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke took Sakura to the hospital to get checked so she could be prepared for the first part of the exam. That was rescheduled for next week. They could heal her leg but her arm was too bad to do anything so she had a cast on her arm and the cuts were cleaned out and they were bandaged up. After they all were checked, the head medical ninja there asked Sakura if she wanted to take lessons form them. She happily agreed to start tomorrow afternoon. Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke took Sakura back to her home. She looked at them as they turned to leave,

"Won't you stay for dinner?" She asked as they all turned around.

"Of course we will Sakura," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke into the house.

"Here let me help you," Lee asked as she fell on the door frame.

"Sorry, just a little woozy," Sakura said as Lee put her arm over his shoulders and helped her into the kitchen. She took out some pots and pans and yelled,

"What do you guys want besides ramen,"

"Aww, come on Sakura," Naruto whined. She stuck her head out and said,

"Sorry but you have to have what everyone else is eating or you get nothing," Naruto grumbled and sat down on the couch. Sasuke and Lee agreed on sushi.

"We'll have sushi," Lee said proudly.

"Ok then," Sakura said pulling her head back into the kitchen. Sasuke stood by the door in case she needed help. He heard a pan drop and rushed in to see what had happened. Sakura was trying to pick it up when Sasuke reached down and picked it up for her.

"Thank you," Sakura said blushing.

"Let me help you with that," Sasuke said mentioning to dinner.

"Ok thanks," Sakura smiled as they got to work.

* * *

At the dinner table…

"Sakura this is amazing where did you learn to cook," Naruto asked as he reached for thirds.

"My mother taught me," Sakura whispered as she picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head.

"Oww, what was that for," Naruto said holding his head.

"Sakura's hurting her mother died remember," Sasuke hissed as Sakura walked back into the dinning room.

"So Sakura after dinner want me to help you with the dishes," Lee asked as he stood up to put his dishes away.

"Oh it is ok Lee I normally do them in the morning," Sakura answered as she walked over to Sasuke's plate, he had finished, picked it up and took it to the kitchen. Naruto picked up his plate and some other things and took them into the kitchen.

"Sasuke can I talk to you for a minute," Sakura asked as she put the dishes in the sink. Lee pushed Naruto out of the room so they could pick a movie to watch.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered as he put the last plate away. Sakura walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for always being there for me you have always watched over me and I really appreciate it," She said.

"Uh you're welcome," He said as he hugged her back.

"Got it, we're going to watch 'The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift'," Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from each other. Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke who also blushed as they walked into the living room and sat down together on the love seat after Naruto put the DVD in and pressed play.

* * *

After the movie Naruto and Lee went home to get some sleep but Sasuke stayed with Sakura so that he could help her with anything she needed.

"Sasuke you don't have to do this you know," Sakura said as he pulled out a broom to sweep the kitchen floor.

"I know but I want to," Sasuke replied. Sakura was shocked as she heard a knock at the door. She walked over slowly and looked through the window and saw Kakashi standing there. She opened the door and let him in.

"Thank you Sakura," Kakashi said as Sasuke came in, "Sasuke by the order of Lord Hokage you are supposed to stay with Sakura until we can think of how to protect her from the Akatsuki. Your things are being packed as we speak."

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Sasuke is moving in with you," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and blushed.

"You can have my parent's room for now," Sakura said as she stood up and walked towards the stairs. Sasuke watched her going upstairs.

He watched as Sakura disappeared up the stairs and it took him only a second to realize that he was supposed to go up too. He ran up the stairs and heard a scream from the room next to him. He ran in to see Sakura's foot caught in some sheets and herself on the floor. He helped her out of them and pulled her to her feet.

"Well this is your room. Sorry I screamed I caught my foot in the sheets and fell. So if you need help then don't hesitate to say something," Sakura said as the doorbell rang. Sasuke and Sakura rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Four people stood in the doorway holding suitcases and a computer. Sakura led them inside and up to Sasuke's room.

"Sakura I am really sorry about this living with you and all," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It is no problem Sasuke I will enjoy the company," Sakura replied as she pushed him playfully out of the way to get to the dishes. They fought over the dishes and got them all done within a few minutes. They both got ready for bed and went into their rooms. Sakura thought about her biggest crush living with her now and that she might be able to open his heart to her. She knew almost just how it felt to loose everyone. She thought about the days she lost her father and her mother and with that she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey if you really like this and want me to keep going I need more reviews. PLZ REVEIW!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke woke up when he heard someone walking by his door. He sat up and walked over to the door and cracked it open just enough to see a person walk down the stairs. A few minutes later they came back he jumped onto them and wrestled them to the ground. They screamed and Sasuke hopped off. Sakura stood up and glared at him.

"You know this is really getting out of hand. You haven't been here one day and you already tackle me. Where am I anyways?" Sakura snapped as Sasuke stared at her.

"I guess you were sleep walking," Sasuke answered as Sakura looked at him with her emerald orbs. She nodded and apologized to him. He nodded and escorted her back to her room. Sakura turned to him.

"Thank you for everything. I mean you are always there for me," Sakura said as he walked over to her and tucked her into bed. He smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

He woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and toast. He smiled as he walked down the stairs and was greeted by the pink haired girl. 

"I was just coming to get you," she said adjusting her pajamas. He nodded and walked down behind her. They both sat down as the phone rang. Sakura raced to it and looked at the collar ID. It was Naruto, she answered it.

"Would you like to come over for breakfast Sakura?" he asked as Sasuke silently picked up the other phone to listen to their conversation.

"Sorry Naruto I have company but you can come if you want," Sakura said as she heard a yell of happiness on the other line.

"Alright I will be over there in a few," Naruto half yelled into the phone. Sakura hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen just as Sasuke had just barely made it back to his seat.

"Naruto is coming over for breakfast," Sakura said as Sasuke groaned. Sakura set a new place and she smiled as the doorbell rang. She ran and opened it. There stood Naruto with his pajamas still on. Sakura giggled as she let him inside and as he turned to the room Sasuke was in.

"What is he doing here Sakura?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke glared at her.

"He is my company I told you about," Sakura answered calmly as Naruto sat down in the seat that was prepared for him. She served the pancakes and toast and they all ate in silence except for Naruto telling Sakura how good her cooking was for the fifth time. Naruto was just finishing his fourth pancake as Sakura stood up and started dishes. Sasuke stood up and helped her. Naruto got mad and pushed him out of the way and helped her with the rest of the dishes. The phone rang again and Sasuke answered it.

"Hello," Sasuke said into the receiver.

"Is Sakura there? I need to talk to her," the person said.

"Who is this," Sasuke asked as Sakura took the phone from him. She started to talk to the person as Naruto and Sasuke walked outside. Sakura hung up the phone and walked outside.

"That was Kakashi," Sakura said as Sasuke was attacked by fan girls Naruto waved good-bye to her and took off down the street, "My lessons start today at three." Sakura giggled as she watched Sasuke run into the house. She turned around and headed in behind him.

* * *

Three came very quickly. She walked up to the hospital and stared at it. 

'This is where I will learn to heal everyone. I will become the worlds best healer,' she thought as she snapped out of her gaze as a doctor walked out.

"Are you Miss Haruno?" he asked, she nodded and they went inside. He led her to a room and they began her lessons. First he taught her the healing palm technique, then the cell redemption. She practiced it for two hours and got them down so well that she could do it in her sleep. The doctor was totally impressed that she could master, what he had to master in a week, only in a few hours.

"That will be all for today. Come back tomorrow," he said grabbing her hands and putting them to her sides. She nodded and walked out. He glared at the spot when she turned the corner. He ran to the bathroom and turned back into his own self. Kabuto looked into the mirror and thought about what Orochimaru said he should teach her tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the hospital and walked down the street. Her eyes turned red as she saw another vision. 

_"Stop it," she screamed as she ran towards the two rivals. She was almost there to block both their attacks. They both looked over at her and tried to stop but Kakashi appeared and grabbed both their hands and threw them across the hospital roof. _

She looked down as tears stung her eyes. She walked faster and ended up at the park. She saw kids playing on the slides and the playground. She sighed and walked over to the swings and started to swing.

She sighed as she slowed down and stopped a half an hour later. She looked around and saw that she was alone and that it was getting dark she needed to get home quickly or those people will be out and quickly jumped off the swing and raced to the nearest street. She looked around again and saw a dark figure move quickly behind her as she raced down the street. She stopped at the Hokage's mansion. She realized that she was going the opposite direction of her house but she didn't want to turn around and go the other way. She could feel the person in the dark cloak behind her. She raced to the nearest store that was open and quickly breathed in the light as she walked in and sat down on the nearest chair. The person in the dark cloak walked in and sat down beside her.

"Come on we have to get you back home," they said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. Sakura yanked her hand away and started to run.

'I always hate it when they run,' the person thought as he followed her. She passed the Hokage's mansion this time in the direction opposite of her house.

She felt relieved that she had run on to Naruto's street a few minutes later. She raced to his door and started to pound on the door. The person was almost there when Naruto opened the door and Sakura came tumbling in. She turned and slammed the door in their face. She turned to Naruto and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said in his ear. She let go and looked down to the ground.

"Who were you running from Sakura? Why is he following you?" Naruto asked as Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know he just appeared tonight and wanted to take me home. It was so scary like he was stalking me or something," she answered as the phone rang. Naruto walked over to it and picked it up.

"Tell that girl to watch her back cause we will get her," a creepy voice said before the line went dead. Naruto turned to her and looked scared. Sakura felt a chill run up and down her spine five times before anyone said anything.

"You had better stay the night here or have Sasuke come and pick you up," Naruto suggested as he looked through the window. Sakura sighed and picked up the phone and dialed her home phone. She waited as it rang and rang and rang until she heard Sasuke's voice call into the phone.

"What is it idiot? Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked into the phone. Sakura looked down and responded.

"Yeah I have seen her in the mirror Sasuke. This is her," Sakura replied as Sasuke remained quiet.

"Sakura, where have you been? You have been gone for hours. And why are you at Naruto's house?" Sasuke yelled into the phone as Sakura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"I have been at the hospital and I know I have been gone for hours. And I am at Naruto's house because I was chased by a stalker or something please come and get me or I will stay here your choice," Sakura said as she threw the receiver down and stomped over to the bed. She sat down on it and put her head in her hands. Naruto walked over and sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura I'm sorry about this," he said hugging her tighter. She turned and hugged him back as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Can I tell you something?" he asked letting go.

"Yeah sure," Sakura replied as he sighed. He blushed a little and looked away from the cherry blossom.

"I really like Hinata but I don't know how to tell her," he said as Sakura giggled, "What's so funny?"

"You are so blind she likes you too," Sakura said slapping the back of his head, "she follows you everywhere and watches you train. I've caught her a few times and she just begs me not to tell you so don't tell her I told you."

"Really she does!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and laughing. Sakura nodded and laughed.

"Now how to tell her that you like her will be a problem. How about just talking to her and then slowly build or just telling her straight out that you love her," Sakura suggested, Naruto jumped for joy as there was a knock at the door. He walked over to it and opened it to see Sasuke standing there with is hands in his pockets.

"Sakura lets go home," he said walking over to her. She looked at him curiously, stood up and walked around him.

"How do I know that you are him? You could be that stalker and used transform justu," she asked stopping in front of him. He glared at her and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me! Answer my question how do I know that you are him?" she asked again as Naruto walked over to him and stood by Sakura.

* * *

**WWWWOOO!!! Who's this mysterious stalker?!?!?! Find out next time!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah how do we know that you are Sasuke. After this experience with a stalker you could be anybody." Naruto said taking a step forward in front of Sakura.

"Answer one question that only the real Sasuke would know. What happened to me during our fight with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"He got whipped by him three times and was dangling from a tree branch," Sasuke replied as Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed. She looked up and smiled.

"Yep that's him," she said standing up and walking to the door, "we killed a lot of time and we need to get to bed. Goodnight Naruto." She said walking out the door with Sasuke right behind her. Naruto stared at the door and then sat down on his bed.

"Hinata I really like you but I don't know how to explain it," Naruto said aloud as he turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked home in silence until they passed the park. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and sighed. She was looking at the darkness with an expressionless face. 

"Sakura what happened?" he asked as she turned to him. She stared at him for a while and shook her head. Sasuke moved closer and stopped in front of her. "What happened," he asked again as he pushed her back a little too hard. She slowly fell to the ground and laid there for a minute before getting up.

"Nothing that you need to know," Sakura said coldly. Sasuke stared as she stood up and walked away. Sasuke followed behind her for the rest of the walk. When they reached the house Sakura stopped on the porch and turned to Sasuke.

"Listen Sakura I'm sorry. Please just tell me what happened," Sasuke begged as she turned and walked back into the house. Sasuke followed her as she sat down on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable this is going to be a long story," she said to him when he stood in front of her. He sat down next to her as she began her story. As she finished Sasuke was in shock.

"Who was it," he asked as Sakura glared at him. A few crystal tears ran down her cheeks as she wiped them away.

"I don't know but Sasuke I was so scared," she said as she hugged him crying into his shoulder. He held her until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He softly carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and turned to leave as a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Good night Sasuke," she whispered as her hand fell and she was fast a sleep. He turned and headed to the door.

"Good night Sakura. Be safe tonight," he whispered as he walked out.

* * *

Once again Sasuke woke up to the smell of breakfast. He climbed out of bed and headed to the stairs. Sakura walked from the kitchen to the stairs and stopped at the bottom as Sasuke stopped at the top. They stared at each other for a long time before Sakura rushed back to the kitchen to save their breakfast. 

"Sakura do you know what day it is today," Sasuke asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sakura nodded and brought over some eggs.

"Today is Tuesday and the day of the Chunin exams," Sakura said as Sasuke nodded and looked out the window.

"I don't want you to go. It will be too dangerous," Sasuke said as Sakura sighed. She looked at him with her mystical emerald orbs and sighed.

"I was wondering when you would say that. Well too bad I have to go. If I don't then you won't be able to get past Kakashi," Sakura said as Sasuke stared in shock.

"How do you know," Sasuke asked smugly. Sakura just laughed as she separated the eggs and bacon to two separate plates.

"Uhh… Kakashi told me," she replied as Sasuke shrugged and started to eat his eggs. 'Man that was close,' Sakura thought.

* * *

Sasuke finished his breakfast and went to the exams early while Sakura stayed home to clean up. She cleaned the everything and had time to spare. She decided to go by Ino's families flower shop. As Sakura passed Ino stepped out and glared at her. 

"So Sasuke's living with you bill-board brow," Ino asked walking alongside Sakura. Sakura turned her head to look at Ino.

"Yeah he is and we are just getting along just great Ino-pig," Sakura said as she ran off towards the Academy with Ino close behind.

"You can't beat me Sakura," Ino said as Sakura focused her chakra to the bottom of her feet and sprinted off the road leaving an amazed Ino far behind.

'Heh sucker,' Sakura thought as she raced off towards he Academy.

* * *

Sakura stopped at the doors of the Academy and joined Naruto and Sasuke. They all walked in and met Kakashi. 

"Glad you came Sakura for your sake and the others," Kakashi said

"Huh?" all three of them said.

"Now you cam all formally register for the chunin exam." he replied as Sakura opened her eyes wide.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That is the way it has always been." Kakashi answered.

"But sensei, you said that the decision to take the exam was up to the individual." Sakura threw back at him.

"That is right I did," Kakashi said calmly.

"Was that a lie," Sakura asked.

"Sort of. It is an individual choice but it affects all of the squad. I didn't tell you before cause I didn't want the others pressuring you. At the same time I didn't want you to oblige to participate cause any feeling you might have had for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to your decision of your own free will," Kakashi reassured her.

"Wait a minute you mean if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them..." Kakashi cut her off, "then it would have been the end of the line if you hadn't come along I couldn't have let the others through. But it is a silent point you're all here and for the right reasons." he stepped back and let them in.

'They will be just fine. Sakura can see everything coming at her she just needs some time," Kakashi told himself as he walked away.

* * *

**What's going to happen at the exams?!?!?! Is Sakura and her team going to pass or not?!?!**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke turned to Sakura and noticed that her eyes were filled of worry. Not like her other experience. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. She closed her eyes and walked out of his grasp headed to the room. The same thing the room filled and then the teacher.

The Chunin Exams went just as planned up until the Forest of Death. The teams were set and the buzzer rang. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto raced in and began their exam.

"Sasuke what if we fail?" Sakura asked as she jumped off of a moldy branch. He remained silent until they stopped.

"Then we fail nothing else," he said as he took off again. Sakura looked down as she jumped off another branch. She couldn't stand the silence any longer when there was a loud scream and a shriek. She sprung off into the distance as Sasuke and Naruto were at her heels.

"Sakura, stop!" Naruto yelled with his last breath. She didn't hear. Sasuke and Naruto stopped as their female team member disappeared into the blackness. They glanced at each other as they heard a branch break and flew after the cherry blossom.

* * *

Sakura was on the ground holding her ankle when the two young ninjas arrived. Sasuke moved quickly to her side and picked her up.

"See this is what happens when you go off on your own," Naruto said as she looked to him and glared. Suddenly Sasuke dropped the hurting girl as she winced in pain. He kicked her into the air and slammed her into a tree. Naruto rushed to her side as she clutched her ankle.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" he asked angrily, "Can't you see she's hurt!" Sasuke said nothing as Naruto helped her up.

"Naruto can't you see something different about her?" Sasuke asked angrily as Naruto shook his head, "She's right handed! Her holster is on her left leg!" Naruto noticed and threw her to the ground.

"Where's Sakura!" Naruto yelled as the Sakura smiled coldly and stood up. She disappeared in a cloud of dust and the woman with the long tongue stood in her place.

"Well, well look at what we have here," she said as her tongue swerved around her face, "A hopeless idiot and a very skilled gennin. This should be interesting." She discarded her hat as there was a loud shriek.

"Sakura!" Naruto said as he pulled out a knife along with Sasuke. The snake woman snickered.

"That poor little girl she's going through great pain now. But luckily it'll be over soon," she said as Sasuke's anger was starting to build up inside. Sakura was his only friend that was a girl and Naruto was his only friend. He wouldn't want anything to happen to them.

* * *

__

"Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to do this!" Sakura yelled as she stood and ran away from him. She was a monster and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke screamed as he raced after her, "Please stop!" She didn't hear him, she leaped off a branch and ran into something solid.

Sakura clutched her head as she awoke under a strange tree. There was a sharp pain ringing inside her head. She leaned forward and put her other hand on her head.

"Stop!!" she screamed, "Stop!! Please stop!!" Her head was throbbing and spinning. It hurt too much. She stood up screaming and punched a tree. A large piece of bark flew by her head as she punched it again. No good.

"Well bill board brow how's my Sasuke?" said a voice from the bushes and Ino stepped out followed by Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura said nothing as she clutched her head again. Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on Ino she doesn't have the scroll. She can't even protect herself," he said as Ino agreed. That made Sakura boil over. She stood up and weakly walked over to Ino. She stared her in the eyes.

"Ino,…..pig," she said with what was left of her energy, "take this as payment for those years you robbed from me!" She punched Ino with what was left of her energy and some of her chakra. Ino was air born by the time Shikamaru and Choji retreated to the bushes where she landed.

__

"Sasuke! Help me please!" Sakura screamed, "Please Sasuke! Naruto! Anybody!" There was nothing but her silent screams in the darkness of the endless black.

'they can't hear you no one can hear you,' someone said inside her head, 'you are mine now Sakura no one can save you. No one will find you. You are dead to them.'

'No they will find me. I am still alive you can't and won't do this to me!' Sakura's eyes sprung open and the light flooded them.

"Lets get out of here!" Choji said as he and Shikamaru picked up the unconscious body of their female teammate. Sakura fell to the ground exhausted. Her Sakungan finally stopped. She took in a breath of air as she could hear the yells of her teammates coming from the east of her position.

* * *

"Where is she?" Naruto yelled as he made 50 more shadow clones. Sasuke did his hand signs and blew his phoenix flower justu. It was no use she dodged everything, every attack, every sneak attack, everything.

"Sharingan," Sasuke said as his eyes went brighter to a red but his pupil and two other holes remained from what was left of his black eyes. Studying her every move he finally caught the pattern of her moves. Naruto just kept going at her until Sasuke or Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto yelled as there was the snap of a twig. There was silence between the three of them as a bobbing head of bubble gum appeared and disappeared in an instant.

"What that girl is to be dead!" the grass ninja said as Sasuke took this chance and burned off part of the ninja's face. The remnants of the mask were discarded and the face of the sanin that had haunted Sakura's dreams since the day she saw that vision.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as she came into the clearing weakly, "Sasuke help her!" But Sasuke was too stunned to move. Her hair was ratted and her arms and legs were covered in cuts. Part of her dress was torn away revealing her right leg.

"Sasuke you have to get out of here!" she urged as she fell to the ground, "leave Naruto and I can take care of it." Sasuke coming to his senses rushed over to her before she fell to the ground completely.

"I can't leave Naruto can only hold him off for a minute and you are hurt," Sasuke said as Sakura shook her head and stood up. Sasuke sat amazed as the kunochi caught Naruto with a knife and stood her ground as the pale man stood only ten feet away from her.

"Strong, brave and smart, not all those qualities can fit into one little girl now can they?" he said as Sakura coughed, "Anyway it's not you that I want it's the boy you are protecting. The Uchiha." Sakura blocked his way of him and stood there with her arms stretched out in a defensive way.

"I won't let you have him," she said, "Sasuke get out of here I've seen this before and I won't let it happen." He laughed as his neck extended and seemed to push her out of the way.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as the man bit his neck. There was a silence as Sasuke's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Smart girl, using a replacement for this situation. But how did you know?" he asked as Sakura struggled to regain her stance. She quickly moved her head towards the man and he soon saw. Her eyes were the bloody red that he had never seen before.

"You, you, who are you?" she said as she groaned in pain, "I saw you in that vision. Answer my question!" He laughed as Sakura stood and faced him.

"It's…no it can't be! The Sakungan!" he said as Sakura glared at him, "yes more valuable than the Sharingan but I would prefer the Uchiha. Pardon me little girl but I am Orochimaru." Sakura felt uneasy. Sakura had to get away from this Orochimaru he was beyond her experience. She wouldn't be able to do anything useful.

"Please leave Sasuke alone," Sakura said quietly as Orochimaru laughed. Tears streamed down her face.

"Why would I do that?" Orochimaru said as Sasuke peeked out from behind a tree. Orochimaru noticed and his neck shot out at him. Sakura was pushed aside as his teeth grew to give Sasuke his parting gift. Sakura's hand reached out to grab hold of something as she fell to the ground. She found the neck as she pulled it back with all of her will. Sasuke was shocked to see Orochimaru's face an inch from his neck when it stopped. Orochimaru and Sasuke made eye contact and Orochimaru was flying backwards. Sakura was too slow to move when Orochimaru's teeth pierced her shoulder.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I have been really lazy over the summer and I apologize!! So I made it really long for you. Please Read and Review! (and tell me if I've lost my touch)**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was spinning. She didn't feel the pain that was inserted into her shoulder until she heard Sasuke yell and Orochimaru groan. The disgusting sound of his head snapping into place. Slowly the dark mark appeared on her right shoulder that horrible mark.

"You little brat," he said as his anger was released, "I don't care anymore you are going to be a fine specimen." He started laughing and he slowly sunk into the branch. Sasuke rushed over to the dying girl as she struggled to breathe.

"Sakura please speak to me," he said in a worried tone as her hand reached up to his face, "listen you're going to be alright. Sakura! Sakura!!" It was over for her.

* * *

_'Where am I?" Sakura asked as she stood up. She looked around. It was just endless black. It was so empty no one there, no sounds until there was a small sound like a bell._

_'Sakura,' a voice said as Sakura looked behind her, 'Sakura.' There was a small glow floating there. It grew and grew until it made the form of a woman. Her long brown hair was floating around herself as her hand reached out for Sakura's. Her bright green eyes burned into Sakura's as the image of her grew clearer. Her soft smile was bright. Brighter than what the young girl has ever seen._

_'Mom?' Sakura asked as the spirit nodded and smiled, 'Are you here to take me to heaven?' The spirit laughed and shook her head._

_'No honey,' she said her voice ringing like the wind, 'it's not your time yet. They need you; Naruto and especially Sasuke. He needs your help more than anything. Sakura they won't give you another chance so help them with everything you can. Honey I love you more than everything and your father does too.'_

_'Mom I love you too and tell dad that I miss him more than anything,' she said as Her mother nodded and then there was nothing but the same endless black, 'Mom?' Sakura looked around. There was nothing, she called out again. Tears began to form in her eyes._

_'MOM!' She screamed as her heart began to burn. She fell to her knees in pain. 'MOM!' she screamed again. Realizing that she was gone she cried out for her teammates. 'Sasuke! Help me please!' She screamed, 'Please Sasuke! Naruto! Anybody!' There was nothing but her silent screams in the darkness of the endless black._

_'They can't hear you no one can hear you,' someone said inside her head, 'you are mine now Sakura no one can save you. No one will find you. You are dead to them.'_

_'No they will find me. I am still alive you can't and won't do this to me!' Sakura's eyes sprung open and the light flooded them. _She turned onto her side and slowly stood up. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She was surrounded with dark red chakra, her dark red chakra.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed at the lifeless body in his arms, "SAKURA!" Her peaceful face remained the way is was. Sasuke could feel his heart filling with burning pain. She was gone from his life. She couldn't be; he needed her. Naruto needed her.

"NARUTO, SAKURA'S HURT!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto's exhausted body, "Please help me." No response. Sasuke put the girl down and rushed to Naruto's body. He let Naruto down and picked up his body. He rushed to the young lifeless body and carefully picked her up. He heard a sound in the trees and quickly rushed away.

He stopped under a tree with upturned roots that made a great shelter, carefully laid the bodies down and stared at the pale face of his teammate. Grateful that she had saved him but upset that it took her life. Tears streamed down his face as there was a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke quickly pulled out a knife and turned to the sound. Three ninja's appeared. The three sound ninja's that they had seen in the exam.

"Ahh Sasuke, we've been waiting to fight you for quite some time," one said. He was hunched over with very long sleeves. His face was bandaged but only his left eye was visible. The second one had short hair and was much taller than the other two. The last one was a girl and she had really long hair that was finished with a purple bow.

"What do you want!" Sasuke asked as the tall one laughed then stopped. He looked closely at him then to Naruto and Sakura. The other two turned to him.

"Zaku, what's wrong?" the female asked as he turned to look at them. He mentioned to Sasuke and then to his teammates.

"Dozu, he doesn't have it," Zaku said as the female gasped, "But how could he fail?" Sasuke looked from Zaku to Dozu and back. Where they talking about Orochimaru?

"But if he doesn't then who does?" the girl said as Dozu sighed. He pointed past Sasuke to the cherry blossom.

"She does Kin," he said as Kin laughed, " Kin I'm serious she has it. See the chakra leaking out of her." It was true. Sasuke quickly turned around to see small amounts of dark red chakra floating up from her shoulder.

"So then should we fight her then?" Zaku asked as Sasuke stood defensibly in front of his two friends and Dozu nodded, "Good I get the Uchiha!" He leaped at Sasuke as Sasuke raised the knife in his hand and pushed Zaku off. Sasuke did his hand signs and attempted a justu. Zaku caught him with his sound wave justu and Sasuke was thrown into a tree. The branches caught hold of his skin and hair. He jumped down tearing parts of his skin. He attacked Zaku and hit him on the arm. There was a loud snap. Sasuke rushed past him and in front of his two teammates again. Zaku tried again to hit him with his justu but Sasuke got around it but the justu kept going. Straight to his two unconscious friends.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as the chakra completely surrounded Sakura and blocked her and Naruto then died down again. Sasuke turned back to the sound ninja as Dozu and Kin snuck behind him and attempted to wake Sakura. Kin reached down and checked for life.

"Dozu she's dead," she said as Sasuke threw Zaku to the ground, "But how can that be?" Dozu leaned down to Sakura's level and checked for life then checked the red chakra.

"She's dead but the spirit is still inside," he said as he put his hand over the red chakra. It covered his hand then burned through the skin. He jerked it back.

"She's upset, and she's going to wake up soon, she's fighting something inside. We better stand back," Dozu said as Kin and him took a few steps back. Sakura stirred and her green eyes sprung open and she turned onto her side. She slowly stood up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light and the curse mark halfway across her body. She stared at the chakra spilling out of her.

"Sasuke what's happening to me?" she asked franticly as the two ninja sprung at her. She turned around as the chakra leaped out at them and surrounded them. They screamed and the chakra retreated. They lay on the ground too shocked to move as Sakura smiled evilly.

"Sakura stop calm down," Sasuke said as she turned to him. Sasuke was too scared to move; she even scared him the great Uchiha. She struggled for a minute then she fell to her knees.

"Sasuke what happened to you? Who did this to you?" she asked as Sasuke's hand covered his face. There were cuts on it and his nose was bleeding. Part of his clothes were ripped and his legs were covered with bruises.

"That'd be me!" Zaku yelled at her as she turned to him with the most scary looking face that Zaku had ever seen, "Bring it on little girl!" She glared at him and Dozu and Kin stood up. Suddenly Sakura's eyes went blood red.

* * *

_"Shhh….Ino she could hear us!" Shikamaru said from the bushes nearby. Ino's eyes started to overflow with saltwater tears. _

_"But Shikamaru she's so scary that's not the Sakura that I knew. What has happened to her?" Ino said between sobs. _

_"Ino," Sakura said as Ino's sobs were quieted, "I'm sorry this isn't me I know but I've never felt better. This is just the power running through me I'm loving this." Sakura disappeared from where she was standing and appeared in front of the three frightened ninjas. _

_"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura's knife plunged down into Ino's heart._

Tears overflowed Sakura's eyes as she turned in the direction of the bush that they were hiding behind. They weren't there yet but she didn't wanted to hurt anyone.

"What the?" Zaku said as Sakura turned back to him, "What are you?!" She smiled her evil smile, disappeared and reappeared under him and he was air born in a matter of seconds. She grabbed his arm and started to spin around until they looked like a top. She let go in the middle of a turn and he flew into a tree. Dozu and Kin raced to his unconscious body as Sakura laded gracefully onto the ground. She started to approach the bush where the three ninjas had witnessed everything.

"Sakura stop please," he said as she turned to look at him. He was on the verge of being scared to death. The curse mark subsided and she fell to the ground. Ino's sobs grew as they stood up and ran away.

* * *

**I had to give her the curse mark and it needed to kill that's why I put her killing Ino in there. She was angry at her and the curse mark wanted to kill so that's why Sasuke was able to stop her. But I feel really bad for Ino cause I must of really scared her. SORRY!!**

**AnimeFreak1213 **


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura's energy was completely depleted. She was so tired. The chakra had dissolved her hair off until it was just above her shoulder. Just enough hair to hide the mark that was given to her. She didn't want it but she didn't want Sasuke to have it either.

Just seconds after Ino's team ran away Naruto woke up. He didn't know what was happening. He noticed Sakura's hair was completely gone. That long bubble gum hair that he loved so much was gone.

"Sakura, your hair is gone!" he yelled as Sakura reached up to feel. She smiled at him as Sasuke reached for her hair. It felt soft and silky but still had traces of stray chakra hidden in it.

"I just wanted to change my look. Being out here just makes it in the way," Sakura said to him as he looked around, "What's wrong?" He stood up and turned in a circle.

"What happened to the rest of it?" he asked as Sasuke quickly chimed in.

"The wind blew it away," he said quickly as Naruto fell back onto the ground. Sasuke pulled out their scroll. A heaven scroll. The Sound ninjas had an earth scroll so they were set. But Sakura had figured that the remaining teams without scrolls would be waiting for other teams to get. But they only had three days left and Sakura needed plenty of rest even though she didn't show it. She acted tough but her body couldn't keep up with her.

"Sakura here," Sasuke said as he bent down in front of her, "get on." Sakura hesitated but she eventually got on because her feet were screaming in pain. They jumped into the trees and ran. They kept running until they couldn't see the branches under their feet.

"We should make camp Sasuke," Sakura said as he nodded, "Down there!" She pointed to a small area that was just about hidden. With such little light that they had they would never of seen it if Sakura hadn't just noticed it.

With great care Sasuke and Naruto helped Sakura down the tree and set up camp. Naruto lit a small fire that set of hardly any light and Sasuke found some editable berries.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked as she looked to the ground. Her eyes began to close but she forced them to stay open.

"Yeah Naruto I'm fine. Just tired," she said as she looked into the fire. The flames danced around the small pit that Naruto dug. Sakura kept looking as they began to take shapes. A frog, a snake, a fox with nine tails and a slug looking thing. She couldn't hear the surrounding sounds but the sounds that the three animals were making.

The snake hissed at the other three and was driven into the back corner. The slug attacked only to be pushed aside like how Sakura felt when Kakashi wanted to help Sasuke or Naruto learn something new. Then the frog and fox morphed together and created a monstrous beast that was more than equal to the powerful snake. In a moments time the snake was out of the game. Suddenly Sakura's eyes burned red.

__

"Orochimaru!" that blonde haired woman yelled as she grabbed his tongue and pulled like Sakura with his neck. His face came flying towards her and she punched him. It was a powerful punch like the one's that Sakura was beginning to learn. There was a giant frog nearby and a man with extremely long white hair on it.

"Sakura snap out of it!" Sasuke said as she quickly looked away from the dancing flames. Her eyes resumed their natural color. She blinked a few times and looked at the two worried faces that were staring at her.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked as she looked away, "First your eyes go red, then Sasuke is being nice to you, and now you have some weird tattoo on your shoulder, what's going on?" She felt the guilt of secrecy on her shoulders as she laid down on the hard ground. She could feel sleep approaching quickly but it suddenly stopped when she felt Sasuke's cold hands on her shoulder.

"Sakura?" he said quietly as she turned to him with sleepy eyes, "sit up." She did as she was told with her eyes shut with drowsiness. Naruto gave up trying to figure out her little secret and fell asleep next to the fire.

"Ramen…..no I'll have chicken," Naruto said in his sleep as Sakura started to slip away into dream land. She could hear Sasuke moving around but was too lazy to open her eyes to see where to.

"Okay lay back down," Sasuke commanded as Sakura let herself fall. But she didn't land on the ground but onto Sasuke's lap. She secretly smiled to herself and quietly slipped away into her much needed sleep.

* * *

Sasuke could feel Sakura tossing and turning around on his lap and salt water tears that escaped from her eyes on his legs. She would always mumble something that Sasuke couldn't make out every two or three minutes.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered as he stroked her face with great care, "I'm here no one will hurt you." His voice calmed her down for about another hour and Sasuke was able to get some sleep until she woke up screaming.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!" she screamed as the fire finally died down. Sasuke held his heart as she looked around. He finally made eye contact with her and she blushed.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as she bit her lip and nodded, "Get some sleep we've got to get to the tower in the next three days. So just get some sleep." She nodded and laid her head back down. Her short breaths were quickly turned into long deep breaths.

* * *

Naruto was the first one up, for once, and he fanned the fire back into flame. The sun had barely come through the trees lighting up their surroundings. They were under a small tree with it's roots uprooted that formed a small umbrella that covered their position. There was a slight breeze that gave leaves the ability to fly by Naruto's head. His stomach growled in response to his thoughts of how beautiful Sakura would look in this light. Quickly Naruto rushed off to the nearest stream as the breeze picked up.

He rolled his pants up as he walked into the stream and was lucky enough to catch five fish, three small and two large. He lunged for another but heard a twig crack. A tired girl walked through the bushes and wasn't able to fully realize that there was someone else there. The girl reached into the water and cupped her hands. She raised the water to her face and washed dirt and blood off of her face. Naruto looked at her and she attempted to dry her face off with her light colored jacket. She looked up at him and her face turned beet red. Naruto quickly smiled and ran with four fish in his hand leaving a small one for her.

He got back to camp before his two tired teammates woke up and immediately began cooking them. The first one to wake up was Sasuke. He watched as Naruto struggled to stab sticks through each of the fish.

"Hey, need help?" he asked as Naruto jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Naruto took deep breaths and shook his hand.

"I can get it!" he said a little too loudly. Sakura stirred and the boys froze.

"Quiet dobe," Sasuke whispered loud enough for him to hear. Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly finished his work. He crawled over to Sasuke and sat down next to Sakura's head.

"How is she?" he asked as her eyes twitched. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto felt her forehead. He held it there for a long time and then took his hand away.

"She's been tossing and turning all night," Sasuke answered. Sakura stirred again and her eyes opened. She didn't see the two boys staring down at her but the girl a hundred feet above her staring down at her.

* * *

**VVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY Long wait. So very sorry. Ever so sorry!!! WEll here it is. Sakura's okay they are all alive there are three days until they had better get to the tower. **

**So who is this mysterious girl that Naruto met and who is the girl that is staring down at the cherry blossom?? Are they the same person?? PLEASE!!!!!!!!! R&R**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura froze. This girl was really strange. She had long blonde hair pulled into a long braid that hung over her left shoulder, dark piercing purple eyes, and hardly a body that Sakura could see. She was on a branch and was hiding in the leaves. The boys looked up in confusion but Sasuke could feel someone else there. He quickly grabbed a knife and hid it under his forearm. But to Sakura this girl seemed familiar. Her dark eyes and long blonde hair; it seemed like Sakura had locked the memory of her away in a six foot thick safe in her mind.

"Sakura you alright?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took a quick look around. Sakura nodded and tried to sit up. The pain seemed so much better and she actually had energy to use. She took another glance at the girl but she was gone.

"Are you sure that you want to move yet?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded again. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked back at the two boys but not right at them but at the girl between them. Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. A cold hand touched her forehead and she fell back into Sasuke's arms numb. She watched as the girl jumped over Naruto and laid Sakura's head in her lap and placed her hands over the sides of her head. Sakura twitched as the safe in her memory burst open. It flooded her brain and she could remember everything. She tried to call out to her but she couldn't move.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked. She didn't respond. She could start to move her mouth but not like normal. Sasuke pulled the knife out and swiped at the air behind Sakura's head. The vision of her was nothing but a genjustu. She snapped out of the numbness and was able to sit up.

"Come on we have to keep moving," Sasuke said as he handed Sakura a fish and took his own. Naruto took great pride in what he had caught. By the time they were done Sakura was bursting with energy.

They burst through the trees into a clearing to catch their breath. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the ground as Sakura reached into her pack and pulled out a bandage. Carefully she placed it over the curse mark so it covered everything and she put it away.

"Sakura what exactly happened with Sasuke and that one ninja?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked up and shook his head.

"It wasn't him Naruto," she said as Sasuke slapped his head, "It was me and him." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto she really did help," Sasuke said as Sakura blushed slightly.

"Yeah I figured," Naruto said as there was a loud roar above them. Three ninja's jumped down on them. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, in ready position, appeared with a knife to Sakura's throat.

"Well you know what we want, the scroll," Choji said, his mouth full of chips. Sasuke was hesitant with the request. Ino held Sakura closer to the knife that it touched her fragile skin.

"Ino, why did you want to get her?" Shikamaru asked under his breath as Ino turned and glared at him.

"Because Sasuke can't lose a team member and she's the weakest," Ino said as Sasuke instantly picked the scroll back up.

"She's not weak," he said interrupting her, "She could easily beat you." Ino scoffed and cut part of Sakura's neck. She winced but held her ground. Suddenly her eyes burned red.

"_The battle between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno will begin now," a chunin said and Ino charged at Sakura. Sakura stood in pain still watching as Ino approached her. _

"Sasuke just give us the scroll or we'll just kill her and take it from you anyway," Ino said as she blushed madly at him, "She's not that scary anymore. I was being a baby. I could easily take her on."

"Don't' be so sure, Ino," Sakura said as she looked up at her as her eyes began to change back. Ino's eyes widened and she accidently let her go. Sakura began to scramble to Sasuke and Naruto when Shikamaru caught her with his shadow. She froze. Trying to escape, the mark pulsed. She groaned and tried to cover it but Shikamaru held her firm.

"Scroll Uchiha," he said as Sasuke dropped the scroll on the ground. Choji walked over and picked it up as Naruto began to get ready to attack. He threw a knife at Shikamaru and he ducked along with Sakura.

"Sasuke get Sakura out of here!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Choji that still had a hold of their scroll. Shocked he dropped it and Naruto scooped it up and. Sasuke attacked Shikamaru and he lost his concentration. Sakura ran along with Naruto and Sasuke as they raced away towards the tower. They already had both scrolls. Sasuke and Naruto pulled ahead as Sakura started to lag behind. She pushed forward harder just to keep up with Sasuke and Naruto's pace.

"Naruto wait," Sasuke said as Sakura jumped two more branches before she landed on their branch. She smiled.

"Sorry," she said as Naruto bent down. She sighed and got on. They bounded through the trees and gained speed. For three hours they traveled to the tower avoiding stray teams and animals. It wasn't that easy. Most of the teams were older and had way more experience than they did and they were more advanced. They were just three of the nine rookies. Sakura went over the formulas in her head trying to come up with an answer that could help her stay with her team members. They didn't turn out very good and with the many visions going through her head on how things were going to turn out. She bottled them all up inside afraid that if she told either of her team members they would let it happen. Especially the fight on the hospital roof. She was so scared of that. She couldn't see what was going to happen if they kept changing their futures. But the conclusion of a lesson that Iruka taught them kept appearing in her head.

"_Kids when you get older and hopefully more advanced ninja you will have to decide what you are going to have to do when you're in a dire situation. If you choose to kill an enemy but then regret it later you can't go back and change it. But your futures aren't set in plain stone yet. You can change it before it happens. People that believe that their lives are already set in stone tend to do things that they regret later in life. Kids when you've seen things that I have you will begin to understand that your life is yours to choose." _

Sakura looked over at Sasuke as they landed on a branch for less than a second. Was he going to choose the wrong way for himself like how she had seen him earlier? Was she going to do the wrong thing like another vision? Was she going to leave instead of him? Was she going to become a monster?


	12. Chapter 12

With much difficulty Sakura and her team finally made it to the tower. They swerved around traps and older teams that Sakura saw coming and were actually able to make it to the tower before the deadline. The sun was shining bright and a small breeze rolled by making Sakura's bubble gum hair blow around her face. She reached up to her hair and pulled part of her bangs behind her ear as Sasuke pulled out the scrolls. He looked at them and Sakura quickly pulled him inside the building.

"We can't open them yet. We have to be inside," Sakura urged as Naruto held the door open for them. The three of them stumbled in to a big empty room. It was quiet the air seemed fresh but that wasn't what Sakura was worried about.

"Sakura now what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flung around and grabbed Sakura's shoulders trying to find some answers.

"Why does he always ask you what to do?!" Naruto asked like an idiot, "It's not like you can see the future or anything!" He paused, "Can you?" Sakura took one of his hands off of her shoulder and held it with both of hers. She knew that she would have to tell him soon.

"Naruto," Sakura said calmly as Naruto's face began to turn red, "I can. Like Sasuke I have a special ability I can see the future. I saw Orochimaru coming I saw Sasuke get hurt like I did. I saw what would happen in this test. I didn't want to tell you because I thought…I thought that you'd…Oh what's the use?!" She began to pull away but Naruto held her firm.

"You didn't trust me," he said, she stopped, "I wouldn't of asked you to see things for me. Where's the fun of growing up when you can see everything coming at you." Naruto smiled at her with the big warm welcoming grin he would always have waiting for a sad moment like this. Sasuke handed Naruto a scroll and they opened them both. The wind began to blow and there was a large puff of smoke. The smoke engulfed them and Sakura coughed into her arm trying to see through the smoke. A tall dark figure stood in front of them and the smoke suddenly vanished.

"Iruka!" Naruto said with surprise. Iruka looked at him and smiled. Naruto rushed into his arms and with surprise he flung him around like a rag doll. The team had many questions for him and he answered them all along with explaining the reason for everything. He ended with a speech on how proud he was of all three of them. But his expression suddenly grew dark and he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke we need to talk," Iruka said. Sasuke followed him into a room off to the side that they had never seen before. Sakura and Naruto made their way across the big room and to the waiting room that held many of the ninja's who had completed before they did. Sakura scanned the room for anywhere she could lay down at. Her head was starting to pound and the curse mark wasn't helping either.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked, "You look pale." He raised his hand to her forehead and it felt a little warm to the touch.

"I feel fine but it seems like Hinata doesn't," Sakura said as she pointed to unconscious Hinata in Kiba's arms with Akamaru licking her face. Naruto hurried over and Sakura sat on the seat closest to her. She didn't see the boy sitting next to her look over at her with a death stare. She put her hand to her head. It was warm.

"Hey you," he said from beside her, "Who are you?" Sakura jumped and looked at the boy sitting next to her. Garra glared at her with death in his eyes. Sakura smiled at him and his blonde sister looked over at her.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," Sakura said as she stuck out her hand to him. He looked at it with disgust and he turned forward. "Sorry," she said quietly to him. He reached for his chest in what seemed like pain. His sister began to back away in fear.

"Garra?" she said as he looked up at her. He didn't have the death in his eyes for a few seconds but he suddenly hardened and looked forward.

"Garra?" Sakura said, "Are you okay?" He looked at her and she began to sneeze. Sakura could see pits of sand in the air around her. She sighed remembering the time when her mother and father took her to the beach. She could suddenly feel the warmth of the sun on her pale skin and the sand beneath her toes. She began to walk towards the cold water where her mother and father were playing.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Naruto yelled. She snapped out of her daydream and realized that she was walking towards the window in a trance. She gripped her head as the room began to spin like when you stand up too fast. She wobbled around for a few seconds and caught herself before she crashed to the floor.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka said quickly as he rushed through the crowd to her. Sasuke appeared in her head cold and dead as her eyes turned red and she gripped her head.

* * *

_It was dark and Sakura was inside a painted circle with markings on her body that sprang up from the floor. She could feel Kakashi's cold hand on the curse mark and he began to mumble words. She began to scream as the markings from the floor and the rest of her body began to shoot up her skin and surround the curse mark. The pain seemed to flow everywhere in her body and there was no way to stop it. _

_Her screams stopped and Kakashi watched helplessly as Sakura fell to the ground exhausted from wasting her energy. He then reached down to her pale face and stroked the side of it._

"_I promise on the memory of my lost friend that I'll make sure that Naruto, Sasuke and I won't loose you either," _

* * *

Sakura woke up on the ground of the waiting room exhausted. She looked up at Sasuke's and Naruto's worried faces. She reached up for something but found Sasuke's hand. Iruka softly pushed Sasuke aside and lifted her into his arms. She couldn't seem to get Sasuke's dead picture out of her head. Sasuke grabbed her hand again; it was warm and so full of life to Sakura that his picture in her head seemed like a figment of her imagination. She looked into his dark eyes that were filled with mysteries that she desired to solve.

"We need to talk Sakura," Iruka said, "Naruto and Sasuke you come too." Sakura looked up at him and nodded, not like she had a choice. They began their trip through the room towards the door weaving their way's towards the door. Iruka had chosen a way that took Sakura back to Garra. She made eye contact with him and she smiled again. Garra couldn't believe that this girl was being nice to him after all he was a monster. The walked out the door and to the bottom floor

"What's going on Iruka?" Naruto asked as the Third Hokage came out from the shadows. He walked slowly over to Sakura and felt her head. Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the farther couch from the door under a window. They sat down on opposite ends of the couch as Iruka shut the door.

"She's in the first stage," he said as he pulled his hand back, "Naruto, Sasuke you have met Orochimaru yes?" They both nodded and the Third pulled a cloth from his robe. He set it onto Sakura's, now asleep, face. She began to glow with her dark red chakra and the cloth absorbed most of it. The rest just dissolved into the air.

"Orochimaru is a traitor to the village," Iruka said as the Third pulled the cloth from her forehead, "He did something that he wasn't allowed to do and he tried to over throw the village. Now that we have proof that he's back we have to have you under strict surveillance. You will be allowed to continue the exam but you must have a Chunin or Jonin with you at all times." Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'I don't want someone else moving in. I can handle Sakura and maybe even Naruto but no adults. Please.' Sakura groaned in her sleep and she sat up.

"You need to rest Sakura," the Third said as she swept past him and next to Sasuke. She looked back at the two men and smiled.

"If I could take on Orochimaru, a legendary ninja, I can take on anything this exam can throw at me,"

* * *

**I'm so sorry! Everything seems so much longer on Microsoft Word but when they stretch it out like this it really screws me up. **

**So what do you think of Sakura's new attitiude do you think she can do it? Why is she being so nice to Garra, can she see the light inside of him that no one else can see? Please R&R!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


End file.
